Heroes and Thieves
by PassionatePhoenix
Summary: HIATUS Sequel to Just a Boy. Didn't think I'd be back so soon, did you?   "Trying to move on, but the past still haunts. Trying to open my heart to him, but I still have scars... Can I ever move on?"
1. You suck, I love you

**Sequel to Just a Boy. I'm back everyone, who missed me? I've been trying to figure out how to continue the story of Airia, and I think I've done pretty well. I am going to do flash backs of the last seven months, of what has happened, but I knew I had to jump to the now. **

* * *

I just did the moving thing right, like 7 months ago. But right when the New Year hit I felt the need to move into a bigger place. Maybe it's the fact that Kevin has been spending a lot of time at my place. I totally don't mind, in fact we're thinking of moving in together soon.

Or maybe it has to do with the fact I have a few more pals running around my apartment. Freyja, my gorgeous black Siberian kitten, who was actually found in an alley in the pouring rain 3 months ago. She was drenched, so I took her home, fed her, got her dry and warm. Then I put up flyers, brought her to the vet, all that stuff. After two months and no one came to get her, I named her and decided she was mine. She hasn't been happier. I also got a buddy for Nyx a little while ago. Isis, a charming little cavalier King Charles spaniel, came into our lives about four months ago. I found her in a pound and just decided on a whim to get her. And surprisingly my two dogs get along just fine with each other and with my kitty.

So on the first of January, 2011, I started looking for homes. And sure enough, with some help from a realtor, I found one two weeks later. A beautiful new Spanish colonial with a balcony, a sauna, and a conservatory. I love the house but truthfully, I'm getting tired of moving.

"Can I stop please," I pleaded as I collapsed on my couch. Kevin just laughed at me as he taped up a box and said "hey you bought the place." I rolled off my couch and onto the floor and I said "it was so pretty though." Again, laughter echoed through the room. I glared up at my boyfriend saying "you suck, I love you." He laughed as he reached his hand down and pulled me up off the floor.

I looked around at my almost empty apartment. It was heartbreaking to say goodbye to this place, but I knew I had to go.

"Hard to say goodbye huh," Kev asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him and I rested my arms on top of him, nodding.

My friends are the best at ruining moments, and as proof some of them came through the door just then. Mark, Cory, Chord, and Matt, basically all my strong guy friends with cars, burst through the door.

"Break it up ya animals," Matt said as we let go of each other to help them with the rest of my stuff. I just rolled my eyes at them as I went over to pick up Freyja.

As the guys loaded the rest of my stuff into the elevator I took another look around at the bare space. I heard someone walk over and talk my hand as I shifted Freyja so she sat more comfortably on my chest, proof of her motorboat purring. I looked over at Kev, the one who took my hand and smiled sadly. He lightly kissed my temple and hugged me gently before he followed the rest of the guys out the door.

My footsteps echoed through the room as I walked over to the kitchen. I put Freyja down so I could pull on my green hoodie over my stripped racer back tank. I reached into my jeans and placed the three keys that I had for my apartment. I snapped my fingers at Freyja and pointed to her carrier, and she ran over to it, crawling in and going right to sleep. I sighed at I picked up the carrier and with one last look, I closed the door behind me with a goodbye.

I quickly took the elevator, well, as quickly as you can, down to the parking garage and went over to my friend's cars. Mark was loading Nyx's carrier into my car when I walked up. He had taken a liking to her the last couple months, teaching her tricks I would never, in a million years, get her to do.

"If you guy get to my place before I do just unload the stuff and then you can go. I'll bring everyone over later and buy dinner," I saw Cory give me a sad face which made me laugh as I said "and yes, you guys get more stuff."

I was only climbing in my car by the time the guys were pulling out of the parking lot. Well, except for Kevin, he decided he wanted to mooch a ride off me. With Freyja, Nyx and Isis in the back, I started up the car.

It was quite a drive to get to my new place, on the other side of LA, in the fancier homes, though it was closer to work. I pulled up the driveway and parked next to Cory's car. The boys were out unloading the last few things and after a few minutes they were gone, but not forgotten.

"Oh my god, guys smell gross when they sweat," I said as I started putting boxes in the right rooms. I heard Kevin laugh from the living room as I just shook my head at him. I quickly pulled off my hoodie and pulled my long-ass hair into a pony tail, and got down to work.

Kevin and I worked all day trying to get everything in order, though we were going to start unpacking till later. I love having a boyfriend like Kev, and who doesn't complain and just loves helping me.

"Oomph," I breathed as we both collapsed on the couch in the sunroom or conservatory, either works. Kev just laughed at me as I stared up at the ceiling. I looked over at him, making a face, which just made him laugh harder. I sighed deeply before I slung my leg over Kevin's lap, straddling him. He looked up at me surprised, since I'm usually not so forward. I grinned down at him as I rested him forearms on his shoulders, which showed off my tattoo.

Oh ya, I got a tattoo, a couple actually. The one on my forearm read 'Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today.' It was a quote from James Dean, and it had always stuck with me. On my 18th birthday I mourned the murder of my puppy Aella, who was killed just a month before. So I decided to get her paw print tattooed on my hip which angel wings and a halo. She was my best friend, and it hit me so hard that someone could hurt her like they did.

I have a few more, a Phoenix behind my left ear, and a few flying birds beside my collar bone, which I got last month. But enough of that, back to my story.

"This is new," Kevin said as he leaned back to look up at me. I grinned as I inched to kiss him lightly. I felt his hands inch their way up my legs to rest on my hips as he deepened the kiss. I flipped us to Kev was lying on top of me between my legs. He pulled away to look into my eyes startled. I laughed as I pulled him down to kiss me again. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer as I deepened the kiss. And this time we weren't interrupted.

We stopped making out long enough to get the place ready for everyone coming over in an hour. We finally got everything don't right as someone knocked on the door. I ran up the stairs to change as Kevin went to get the door. As quick as I could, though it wasn't that fast, went through some boxes to find my red silk halter, which I found. I quickly pulled that one and some clean jeans. I also slipped on my black boots, pulled my hair into a high ponytail, and then ran back downstairs.

Within the two minutes it took me to change my house was filled with people. Chord and Mark we're loading my fridge with booze and such as I passed them. Lea and Dianna, with their new boys, Theo and Alex, were just walking through the door. Cory, Chris and Jenna are in the living room, Naya was talking with Kevin, Harry, Amber and Heather in the conservatory. I walked over to Kevin and wrapped my arm around his waist as I grinned at everyone asking "enjoying my place?" Amber smiled as she said "it's gorgeous." Harry then asked "can I move in?" And I just laughed.

Music suddenly erupted from the living room, and I looked over to see Cory shrugging at me. 'Chain Reaction' by Ke$ha started to play. I just laughed, knowing Jenna picked this. I nodded my head to the beat, but of course, just as all our get-together's go, Harry got up to dance. I just laughed as I took his spot. Kevin joined in after a while, but I didn't, not really feeling like dancing. I've been feeling this way for a while, ever since I was him.

I know it's been almost seven months, but it was so painful seeing him. I don't know why he hasn't come around in all those months. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's gone, but I don't like not knowing where he is.

I got up when another song came on and went out to my backyard. It was pretty warm, which I wasn't used to in January. Remember I'm from Burnaby in Canada; it's usually snowing at this time. I stripped off my boots, rolled up my pants before I sat down on the edge of the pool and dipped my feet in. I took a deep breath and lay back on the cement to look up at a cloudless sky.

I could hear the music blasting from my house, but somehow it was very peaceful. Just knowing everyone I love is having fun, being happy, is enough to put a smile on my face.

Freyja trotted over to me and climbed onto my stomach, looking down at me confused. It looked like she was asking me why I was outside by myself. I grinned at her and started petting her. I then picked her up and put her to the side so I could sit up. Good thing to because the moment I sat up someone came running and pushed me into the pool. Just my luck huh?

The water hit me like a million tiny needles. The pool was ice cold since I hadn't turned on the heater yet. I finally surfaced, squealing, to a course of laughter behind me. I turned around and saw everyone piled on top of each other to see my face. It looked like it was Lea who pushed me in since she was at the edge of the pool. I spat out the water in the mouth and swam to the edge of the pool. I grinned up at Lea as I pulled myself out of the pool. Because she was laughing so hard it was easy for me to push her in. I just laughed as I walked back into the house hearing the screaming of a wet Lea. When I entered the house I heard giant splashes so I looked and I saw that everyone had jumped into the pool, fully clothed and laughing. Ahh, what a day, couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought. Just as any other story I've had, if I don't get responses I won't update and that will be the end of Airia, which I would hate to see. So REVIEW!**


	2. A Gawking Wow

**Hi everyone, after watching the Golden Globes I knew I had to do something with it. I know this is kinda a filler, but I'm working on something else for you guys.**

**I'm going to be doing a MINI SERIES about the 7 months in between the two stories. It might be two chapters, it might be ten, but probably five. It's going to be all the important moments over that time, and I'm getting a lot of good ideas... **

**But enough of me, enjoy...  
**

* * *

Best way to celebrate going back to set? I got a pretty good way called the Golden Globes. I got the call about a week ago from Lea asking if I want to go dress shopping with her.

"Why," I asked confused as I poured myself a cup of coffee. There was some silence over the line and then she asked "you do know we're going to the Golden Globes in like a week right?" I stopped pouring in and carefully set down the jug.

"You're serious," I asked as I jumped up on the counter before I collapsed on the ground. She laughed as she said "of course, why would I kid about that?" I grinned then I said "I'm totally going dress shopping with you, drive by in 5." She laughed then agreed before I hung up.

I was ecstatic. I think I scared the crap out of Nyx and Freyja and I jumped over them on my way up to my room. I ran to my closet and quickly threw on some yoga pants and a tee shirt. I slipped on some sneakers before I pulled my hair into a high ponytail so it was out of my face.

I heard honking from outside so I quickly grabbed my hoodie and my messenger bag as I ran downstairs. I came out the front door seeing Jenna's truck filled with the girls of Glee. And we took off.

It took the entire day for all the girls to find exactly what they were looking for, right down to the jewellery. I waved good bye to the truck as I dragged my many bags into my house at 10 at night.

Now tonight, a week after that night, I was going through those bags so I could lay out everything. Of course I had hung up my dress so it wouldn't get damaged. But now with my hair in a one side bun with some exquisite styled bangs I pulled out my shoes. They had an intricate weave of straps forming a beautiful pattern on these sterling silver 4 inch heels. I set those aside to reach into another bag.

My hand emerged holding a black velvet box. I opened them to find a pair of silver and onyx earrings that when I put them on would dip down to my jaw.

I set that box on my vanity before sitting down. I looked at my makeup in the mirror. I had done a gentle smoky eye which really made my eyes pop. My eyelashes seemed longer than they ever had. My cheeks were dusted with a lovely pale pink and my lips were finished off with nude lipstick that gives my lips a slight sheen. I brushed my hair to the side and I caught sight of my nails. They were long and French tipped which made them looked lovelier than ever. I laughed at myself for acting so silly. But today was one of the first days I've felt truly beautiful.

I walked over to my closet so I could get changed. The Glee crew were coming to pick me up in a half an hour so I had to get ready to leave. I stopped to look at my dress. A single strap travels over the left shoulder, and its dazzling detail is echoed in the embellishment located just over the right hip. Two shades of fabric meet for a day-meets-night moment. The full skirt ends inches above the floor, with a slit that travels up the right leg to mid-thigh. It was sophisticated yet enchanting.

I quickly slipped it on then pulled on my shoes after words. I was slipped on my earrings when someone rang my doorbell. I skipped over to the window to take a peek at the limo outside. I couldn't stop the grin spreading across my face. I quickly grabbed my little black clutch that had everything I needed tonight before running down the hallway to get downstairs.

I could see the top of Kevin's head through the windows in the door. I took a deep breath as I placed my hand on the door knob.

I opened the door to reveal my glowing boyfriend. No he couldn't be wearing a normal tux, not that I'd want him too. Everything was normal except for his jacket. It was a handsome fitted tuxedo jacket with little silver dots all over it. I couldn't help but laugh and smile when I saw it. But his expression was better than everything.

"Wow," was all he said as he gawked at my outfit. I just laughed as I grabbed his hand, closed and locked the door behind me, and walked him over to the limo.

I couldn't help but gawk at how good everyone looked. Amber was in the most amazing shimmery gunmetal one-shoulder gown, matched her body perfectly. Jenna looked great in her dusty blue ruffled dress and a lovely jewelled belt. And the list goes on.

Only around third of the Glee family going to the Globes, which is about 24 people, were in this limo, so it was pretty packed.

"Ari you look amazing" Jayma Mays said as I climbed into the limo. I grinned at her as I took my seat, returning the compliment. And as Kevin swung his arm around me the limo started off on our way to the Globes.

My stomach was in knots when we pulled up to the Beverly Hilton hotel. Everyone was jittering with excitement but I was terrified. Guess everyone else was used to it but I've never done an interview, a public event, anything to do with publicity.

"Are you ok, you have no colour in your face," Kevin whispered into my ear as he rubbed my shoulder. I looked over at him and muttered "I'm scared." Guess he couldn't help but smile at my expression.

"You're going to be just fine, I won't leave you alone, none of us will," He said as the door opened. I could see the flashes of camera and the roar of the crowd. Then Kevin said something that really seemed to help me.

"Just sing, sing to yourself, you know you're going to be fine."

I looked over at him surprised as he climbed out of the limo. He offered his hand to me and pulled me out of the limo and into the chaos.

* * *

**As always, let me know what you think by REVIEWing. And MINI SERIES coming very soon!**


End file.
